


The Weakest, no?

by ame_no_itteki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_no_itteki/pseuds/ame_no_itteki
Summary: Weakness is an unkown concept to the Generation of Miracles. But will other people think the same?"So, who is the weakest of Generation of Miracles?"—he...really didn't deserve to be a part of the Generation of Miracles.





	The Weakest, no?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old works.
> 
> A quick one-shot I have written in order to get rid of my writer's block. Not sure how it turns out since I wrote it hurriedly. I apologize in advance if anyone finds the mood of this story kinda messed up—it starts with being fluffy and light, then going down and darky, then going up and fluffy again. Sorry if it's weird and confusing, everyone. For now please enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment~

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

It happened at one fine afternoon, where the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami were having a late lunch together. The place, much to Kagami and Aomine’s displeasure, wasn’t Maji Burger or any of their preferred fast-food joints. No, it was just a simple family restaurant, which, as Akashi said, offered a good variety of simple and healthy meals.

  
And it was in the middle of their usual banter—

_(—”Bleh. Who would want to eat that healthy rabbit crap!?”_

_“Are you questioning my order, Daiki?”_

_The tanned teen grimaced, eyes darting to sides to find a possible ally against the said Emperor, “Oi, Kagami, didn’t you—what the fuck with that tower of food?!!!”_

_“What? I’m hungry and these stuff are pretty good.”_  
_Kuroko nodded, happily slurping his milkshake and enjoying the delicious blend of his favorite flavor, “You should order something, Aomine-kun,”_

_“That’s right, Aominecchi. Lookie, lookie, they also have chicken teriyaki here. It comes with kiddies lunch set~”_

_“Kise...” The darker blunette growled, making a grab for the shorter male only to have his prey scream girlishly and scramble to get away from him. “Get back here, you idiot!”_

_“Waaaah, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, save meeeee!!! Aominecchi is scarry-ssu!!!”_

_“Be quiet, Kise.”_

_“Daiki, if you’re not going to order anything, then please refrain yourself from making a commotion. I won’t have us escort out due to your immaturity.”)_

—that the group finally caught bits of the conversation of another group of rowdy high-school boys situated on the other side of the restaurant.

Normally, the rainbow-colored group would simply dismissed them with much grumble and possible threats. However, upon hearing the topic of the said conversation, they could not help but quietly eavesdropping.

_“...the weakest of Generation of Miracles?”_

_“Huh? What is Generation of Miracles anyway? It sounds so overrated...”_

_“Well, I dunno when it first started, but ‘Generation of Miracles’ is apparently used to refer a bunch of super strong players from Teikou. Their talent only appears once in ten years or something like that.”_

_“So,” another voice pipped up, “the weakest among them should be...”_

_“Wait, that phantom guy from Seirin is actually a member of Generation of Miracles too! He was in Teikou back then.”_

_“Hee... Really? But he was kinda pathetic. Remember when Seirin was defeated by Touo in the last Inter High? That guy was crushed badly...”_

_“True, but Seirin beat them back in the Winter Cup—which they also came up as the winner anyway.”_

_“Uh-huh, that guy—what’s his name again? Kurosawa? Kororo?—oh well, he also has that flashy phantom shot, vanishing drive and those magic passes.”_

_“Yeah, combined with the redhead’s Meteor Jam, Seirin is one hell of a team!”_

_“Rakuzan is pretty amazing too! No wonder that the freshman guy became the captain of the Generation of Miracles. I never see anyone play basketball like he did in the finals. It was so cool!”_

_“Can’t say anything about that. But Shuutoku is quite strong too! Midorima and his high projectile three is unbelievable! Hell, I thought that I’d only see that kind of move in NBA matches or in movies. Who in their right mind would be able to shoot a basket that accurate!?”_

_“Not you, of course.” A laugh, “Anyway, the most awesome one is Touo. Aomine’s play is wicked! None ever defeated him in one-on-one, except that red Seirin dude, and, man, have you ever seen his formless shot? He alone can score fifty points in a game—that guy is crazy strong!”_

_“Not as crazy as Yozen! Do you remember their huge-ass center? Geez...Murasakibara is a literal human wall! He won’t let anyone score so easily. Almost all of their games ended up being entirely one-sided with his perfect defense!”_

_There was noise of collective agreement as the group apparently shared the same view with each other._

_“Well, the last one should be...Kaijou.”_

_“Kaijou? The team is alright I guess. I mean Kasamatsu really kickass, but their Ace is kinda too flashy for me.”_

_“Second that. He was supposed to be a celebrity or something right?”_

_“Yeah, a model.” A grimace, “My sister always go gaga whenever she sees him in a magazine.”_

_“Ukh, I hate people like him. Did you see how many girls show up for his games? Celebrity is really different. He should have stick to modeling though. Coz his basketball sucks.”_

_“Well, he might be cool with all that perfect copy or whatever. But he really didn’t have his own style. Even that small guy from Seirin has his own phantom style.”_

_“Ah, you’re right. Even though Kaijou advanced to semifinal, he never did win against his fellow Miracles. Touo defeated them in the last Inter High, and now Seirin and Shuutoku. I even heard that they lost to Seirin during practice match once, although Seirin is still pretty weak back then...”_

_“Man, it must be suck to be Kaijou, they picked the wrong Miracle to recruit.”_

As the group broke into a loud laughter, another group from the other side of restaurant were caught in terse silence. The Generation of Miracles plus Kagami were currently focusing on the strangely subdued Ace of Kaijou, whose eyes was shadowed by his long blond bangs.

“...So, ah, I guess I’m really the weakest after all.” Kise began, straching his right cheek with an uncharastericical wry grin painted on his face. He avoided meeting the others’ gaze as he was afraid to see the disappointment in their eyes. He didn't think of it before, but it must embrassed them to be put in the same league with someone as weak as him. The model cast his eyes down in shame. Maybe he really didn’t deserve to be a part of the Generation of Miracles like Haizaki said. Compared to the others, who claimed the title of prodigies, he was nothing but an ordinary player with copying skill.

The group tensed at the blond’s admission. They looked through the copycat’s forlorn face—even if Kise thought he was masking it well with his smile—and noted the dim, almost watery gaze in those amber depth. They didn’t know what kind of stupid thought must be running inside that petty head of his, but judging from the gloom and heavy air surrounding him, they were sure that their resident copycat was well in his way to self-blame and depression soon.

Someone, no, make that _a bunch of idiots_ are going to pay for making the small forward adopt that kind of expression in their presence.

“How lame... Maybe I really shouldn’t be called a Miracle after all. Kagamicchi is much better than m— _itai_!”

A sharp jab to his side has stopped whatever the blond was going to say.

“That hurts, Kurokocchi!” Kise whined at his ex-instructor, holding onto his abused side gingerly.

“I know Kise-kun is not very smart, but please stop being stupid all the time.”

“Eh?”

“Tetsuya is right, Ryouta. You should stop doubting yourself. Daiki and Taiga are called as Ace for a reason, but Ryouta can only be Ryouta.” The redhead gave the small forward an affectionate pat on his head, “Be honest with yourself, that’s your motto right?”

“Akashicchi...”

There was a gentle nudge on his side, and the already teary-eyed model turned to find Kuroko looking at him with a soft smile, “There is nothing weak about you, Kise-kun. I’m sure that everyone here shares the same thought. Even someone as thick-headed as Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun would admit having a hard time fighting against you. So please stop selling yourself short from now on.”

Kuroko’s encouragement might be the last straw since as soon as the blunette finished speaking, Kise immediately threw himself onto the smaller male and began crying anew. “Kurokocchi, _huweeeeee_...”

There was a subtle shift of atmosphere as the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami watched the blond crying on Kuroko’s shoulder. Wrecked sobs escaped him every now and then, while the phantom player was attempting to comfort him by patting his shoulder and running his hand against the golden crown.

Akashi watched silently as four members of their group getting up wordlessly and moving to a certain side of the restaurant. His eyes met Kuroko’s and the redhead nodded curtly at the questioning look the sixth man sent him.

Yes, it was time to teach some people a lesson that they wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Generation of Miracles were not someone you want to mess up with, and that ‘weakness’ was not a concept known to their group.

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

 

_**OMAKE (or what happened after that):** _

 

“Huh? Where is everyone?” After ten or so minutes, the small forward had finally stopped crying and was currently enjoying the half-eaten vanilla cheese cake that Kuroko gave him. He looked around in confusion when he failed to see the silhouette of his taller friends.

“They are using the restroom.” Akashi answered, calmly sipping his tea and ignoring the pained scream and general commotion coming from a certain direction of the restaurant. The Emperor turned to look at the golden-haired teen with a reassuring smile, “Don’t mind them. They have some problems to take care of before we leave. Please enjoy your meals with Tetsuya.”

“Oh, okay, Akashicchi!”

_“Eat that, you bastard!”_

_“That was my prey, Aho!”_

_“Haaa?? You’re too slow, Bakagami.”_

_“It’s extremely laughable to think that you can beat me at this stage.”_

_“...is crying. I’m gonna crush you...”_

“... _ne_ , Kurokocchi,” he turned to his previous mentor, who was also enjoying his drink like Akashi did, hoping that the blunette would offer him some answer, “Doesn’t that sounds exactly like Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi, and Murasakibaracchi?”

“Hmm...” A slurp, “Is that so? Please forgive me, Kise-kun. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“E-ee..eeh? But, Kurokocchi—”

_“P-please spare us-GYAAAAHHH!!”_

_“Th..they are like the devils! Monster!!!”_

_“NOOOO!!!”_

“Is something wrong, Ryouta?” The redhead questioned upon seeing the blond’s wince.

“Umm.....”

_“D-do..don’t hurt me, please! I swear I won’t—akhhhhhhh...”_

_“Ah, sorry, seems like I use too much power.”_

_“Control your strength, idiot! I don’t want to be responsible if you accidentally kill someone!”_

_“Hold your pants, tiger. He’s just unconscious. I didn’t do anything too bad to him.”_

_“Mido-chin, he’s foaming...”_

_“Hn. It’s his fault for going against Fate. He’s now condemned into seven years of bad luck and suffering.”_

_“That—” crunch, “—sounds nasty.”_

_“It’s to be expected.”_

“Ryouta?”

“N-no! Not at all, Akashicchi!”

“Well then, try some of these desserts Tetsuya ordered for you. I don’t think your current weight is appropriate for people of your stature.”

Kuroko nodded in agreement, “They are not too sweet, so you should be able to eat all of them, Kise-kun.”

“A-ah, yes. Thank you, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi.”

_“H-HHEEEEELLLLPP!!!!”_

_“P-please, we don't—”_

_“NOOOO!”_

“…ne, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, are you sure you two didn't hear anything weird?”

The duo shared a brief look before turning to stare at the said copycat evenly.

“You must be hearing things, Kise-kun.”

“Yes, Ryouta, sit down and finish your meals. I'm sure Shintarou and the others will return shortly.”

“But, but—”

_“Ryouta.”_

“Eep—yes, Akashicchi!”

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

**_Story Ends_ **

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Failed omake T-T
> 
> That's it I guess! The story came from a conversation—or rather a debate—with my friend about who is the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. S/he ended up deciding that Kise is the weakest despite my protest, so there you go, Deme-chan~ Are you satisfied now? *grumbles*
> 
> I tried to get it done sooner, but, well, I failed. It's difficult to write anything when I feel like whatever I write is not good enough… *sighs* Anyway, I hope you would find this piece enjoyable no matter how silly or bad it might seem. Please let me know what you think of this ok? It'd mean a lot to me! Thank you everyone!


End file.
